sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gold Beetle
|Twórca=Guardian Units of Nations |Przynależność=Guardian Units of Nations |Kolory=Złoty, czerwony, ciemnoniebieski, biały |Ataki= *Lot *Teleportacja }} – robot z serii Beetle, należący do sił organizacji G.U.N., który pojawia się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Opis Gold Beetle to zwykły Mono Beetle o głównie złoto-czerwonej kolorystyce, z ciemnoniebieskimi akcentami. Potrafi unosić się nad ziemią i teleportować w różne miejsca. Zwykle znika po paru sekundach od pojawienia się. Zniszczenie go przeważnie przyznaje graczowi dużą ilość dodatkowych punktów. Historia Sonic Adventure 2 Gold Beetle pojawił się po raz pierwszy w Sonic Adventure 2. Na niemal każdy poziom w grze przypada jeden Gold Beetle. Wyjątek stanowią: Weapons Bed, Route 101, Route 280 i Green Hill. W Pumpkin Hill Gold Beetle występuje tylko w oryginalnej wersji na Dreamcasta, ponieważ we wszystkich późniejszych wydaniach gry (m.in. Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) jego wystąpienie na tym poziomie nie zostało przywrócone. W misji 5 (Hard Mode) na niektórych poziomach Gold Beetle może zmieniać lekko swoje położenie, albo pojawiać się w zupełnie innym miejscu. Na niektórych poziomach pojawia się tylko w misji pierwszej, a w Hard Mode nie występuje. Gold Beetle pojawia się tylko na chwilę w jednej z sekcji poziomu i znika po kilku sekundach. Jeśli gracz zniszczy go przed zniknięciem, otrzyma aż 1000 punktów. Shadow the Hedgehog W grze Shadow the Hedgehog Gold Beetle pojawiają się w specjalnych pozycjach na poziomach: Westopolis, Air Fleet, Iron Jungle, Death Ruins, Prison Island, Digital Circuit, Circus Park, The Doom i The ARK. W tej wersji przypominają bardziej zwykłe Gun Beetle z tej gry, ale posiadają lekko złotawe zabarwienie. Ciemnoniebieskie kolory pojawiają się w silnikach na skrzydłach i na daszku przykrywającym oczy robota. Gold Beetle nie teleportują się tutaj, ale mogą poruszać się szybciej od zwykłych Gun Beetle. Są również bardziej wytrzymałe i zniszczenie ich wymaga dwóch zwykłych Homing Attacków. Roboty lecą w wyznaczonym kierunku, albo stacjonują w miejscu. Wyposażone są w pistolety maszynowe, którymi mogą strzelać w gracza. Po zniszczeniu Gold Beetle upuszcza jedną z trzech broni: pistolet maszynowy lub półautomatyczny karabin. Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations Gold Beetle pojawiają się tylko w wersji na Nintendo 3DS. Powraca ich oryginalny wygląd z Sonic Adventure 2. Można je znaleźć w Radical Highway. Pojawiają się teraz w miejscach, w których gracz musi po nich wskoczyć za pomocą Homing Attacku, aby dostać się na wyższą trasę. Jeśli jednak Gold Beetle nie zostaną zniszczone na czas, znikną i gracz straci szansę na osiągnięcie wyższej trasy. W jednej z misji gracz musi zniszczyć trzy Gold Beetle w określonym czasie. W innych mediach Sonic X [[Plik:Gold Beetle Sonic X.png|thumb|Gold Beetle w Sonic X]] W serialu Sonic X Gold Beetle zostały stworzone przez GUN w celu walki z Doktorem Eggmanem. Zostały wysłane przez Howarda Watchera, aby rozprawić się z intruzami na Więziennej Wyspie. Jeden z nich pojawił się za plecami Amy, ale został przez nią szybko zniszczony przy użyciu Piko Piko Hammera. Ciekawostki *Pumpkin Hill to jedyny poziom w Sonic Adventure 2: Battle i Sonic Adventure 2 z 2012 roku, na którym nie przywrócono Gold Beetle. Kategoria:Siły G.U.N. Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Adventure 2 Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sonic Generations Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Shadow the Hedgehog